


so let’s set the world on fire

by Merideath



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexuality, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I looked at canon very closely, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but thems the breaks, mild peril to toasters implied, not particularly kind to Vision, then chucked it in the garbage and set it on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: “You know I’m awake and can hear you whisper arguing, right?” Darcy says, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She stretches her legs out, sitting up just enough to swipe the water bottle from the nightstand. Swigging down a mouthful of warmish water she calculates how long before Steve’s on the bed beside her.





	so let’s set the world on fire

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that no toasters were harmed in the writing of this fic.
> 
> Anyways, hiii, it’s been eons, or so it feels. I make no promises to writing more often but pinning this tiny plotbunny down with words has felt so good. I’m doing okay, but taking care of my mental health takes so many spoons and I just haven’t had enough to words. Or maybe my muse just hasn’t come back from the same place as everything else goes when mental illness (depression and anxiety) muck everything up. My love of music and actively listening to it hasn’t come back yet. I need to actively put that on the list of self care things and not get distracted. I did however listen to one song while writing this, that’s where the title comes from. 
> 
> Happy holidays, readers, if you are still there to read my words. 
> 
> Thank you, Aenaria, for all your hand holding and gold star beta services. You are the best.  
> ...
> 
> Title from the Hozier cover of ‘We are Young’ by Fun

“You know I’m awake and can hear you whisper arguing, right?” Darcy says, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She stretches her legs out, sitting up just enough to swipe the water bottle from the nightstand. Swallowing down a mouthful of warmish water she calculates how long before Steve’s on the bed beside her. 

Life was not in any way how Darcy pictured it from the moment she signed up to go stargazing at nineteen and found out aliens were real and a tiny scientist had the ability to rip a hole through the fabric of reality. 

From the night Steve and Wanda rocked up at Jane’s door, looking for Thor, Darcy knew she was in trouble. Mostly it was the good kind. The morning sickness? Not so much. 

Steve kisses the top of Wanda’s head. He slides his hands down her arms until their fingers weave together. “You okay?” he asks, squeezing Wanda’s hands. 

“I’m fine. Give me a minute, please,” Wanda says, pulling herself free. Wrapping her arms around herself she stares out the window, pale and achingly beautiful.

Darcy’s heart leaps up in her throat, worry pinching between her brows. 

The bed dips down with Steve’s weight. His fingers brush over her cheek, pushing wild strands of her hair away from her face. “Feel better after your nap?” Steve asks. 

The bristly hairs of his beard tickles the side of her face and for a heartbeat Darcy wrestles with the pulse of her own libido. Rude.

“Meh,” Darcy shrugs. “So what are we talking about?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar. Is this about Wanda’s little _varifocal lens_ problem?”

“I don’t...there is nothing wrong with my vision...,” Wanda says. Her pale cheeks turning pink. “Oh.”

“Darce,” Steve says, left eyebrow ticking upwards. 

“What? It’s not like I’m wrong. I mean I’ve not pined after a roomba but I totally kissed a fucktoad or two in my past. Thank god I never slept with my hydroxide intern. Just think about it,” Darcy says fluffing up the mountain of pillows behind her back. “Ew, on second thought don’t.”

Maybe in a different world Ian would have been a good guy and not a Hydra spy and Darcy wouldn’t be where she was right now. That didn’t bear thinking about. She shudders and curls her arm over the swell of her belly.

“Vision wants to meet me.”

“Don’t go,” Darcy says, a spike of fear setting up home in her stomach. Anxiety wrapping round her throat. 

“Darcy,” Steve murmurs low, brushing her tangled hair over her shoulder. Darcy leans into his warmth and the drag of his calloused fingers over the thin cotton of her T-shirt and down her bare arm to lace his fingers with hers. 

“Don’t you _‘Darcy’_ me. I’m still mad at you for eating the last of the cupcakes.” Darcy huffs. Throwing back the covers from her legs, Darcy forcefully pulls herself out of bed and away from Steve’s distracting warmth. She pads towards Wanda, bare toes curling on the hardwood floor.

“He says he owes me an apology in person,” Wanda says. Her fingers twitch, a lacework of red light glowing bright and dimming to nothing at all. 

She had no doubt that Wanda could take care of herself. Wanda could unravel the world with the flick of her wrist or unravel Darcy with a flick of her tongue. But for all Wanda’s power she still felt the need to protect her as much as the baby growing beneath her heart. 

“When?”

“Tomorrow. After we go shopping.”

Darcy wraps herself around Wanda, pulling her into a tight hug. She presses her mouth to Wanda’s neck, and another along the line of her jaw. “Just promise you’ll be careful, k?”

“You know I will,” Wanda says, punctuating her words with a soft kiss. 

“Doubtful,” Darcy sighs. She traces Wanda’s bottom lip with her tongue, chasing the taste of her lip gloss. Neither of her partners were great at the whole self preservation thing.

Setting the world on fire? Tick. Taking care of themselves? Total blank square. Gods, she made the worst best decision welcoming fugitives into her home and bed. 

Steve snorts behind the women and Darcy jabs a finger in his direction. “Do not,” Darcy hisses. Steve holds his hands up in surrender the corners of his mouth twitching despite the threat of some sort of reality imploding on the world they built together in the wake of Ross and Stark, and Vision. 

She isn’t going to stress about that. Nope. No stress over toasters. No stress over their upcoming trip to Wakanda. Where Darcy will meet the not-love of Steve’s life, one Bucky Barnes and probably freak the fudge out. _Oh, gods._

On the upside she was looking forward to watching Steve squirm as he explained their relationship and the baby. That was kinda worth looking forward to.

She pulls back enough to look Wanda directly in the eyes. “You tell him if he even thinks about hurting you I will go full Sarah Conner on his ass.”

Wanda’s eyes widen and laughter bubbles up from her belly. She covers her mouth with her hand, shoulders shaking. The light streaming through the window catches on the stones of Wanda’s rings. “You are terrible,” she says, eyes sparkling with merriment. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing, babe,” Darcy says wiggling her eyebrows. “Now you need to come back to bed so Steve can do that thing with his tongue and I...really, really need to pee.”


End file.
